


Спасение утопающих

by B_E_S



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Действие происходит после событий первых «Мстителей». Тони Старк, на которого пребывание в «космической бездне» произвело сильное впечатление, вспомнил, что у него вроде бы есть дочь. Дочь не просто есть, она уже взрослая. У девушки бесспорный научный талант, её – не без участия Тони – принимают в «Щ.И.Т». Там она знакомится с Брюсом Беннером.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Original Female Character(s)





	Спасение утопающих

1

Человек проснулся, посмотрел на будильник, понял, что мог бы поспать ещё полчаса, но не сумеет снова уснуть, и тяжело вздохнул. Накануне вечером, ложась в кровать, он надеялся, что утром станет немного лучше. Не стало. В груди по-прежнему саднила противная тяжесть. У него не было одной глобальной причины хандрить, у него была куча «мелких» поводов - нелюбимая работа, нелюбящая жена, несбывшиеся мечты.

Вздохнув снова, человек отбросил одеяло и нехотя поднялся с постели.

ххх

\- Я только что поговорила с отцом. Доктор Беннер, теперь Вы официально любовь всей моей жизни, - спокойно сообщила Алли.

Брюс флегматично покосился на неё и лишь уточнил:

\- Надолго? – Правда, не забыл снабдить взгляд и тон оттенками осуждения, ибо идея не вызывала у него восторга.

Алли пожала плечами.

\- Всё зависит от результатов нашей с Вами работы. Сами знаете, что они не за горами, но и не на носу. Так что, думаю, Вы пробудете любовью всей моей жизни минимум до осени.

Как же ему не нравилась затея! Но предложить плана получше он не мог. Вот ведь влип. Как его угораздило?

Сия история брала начало где-то в дебрях бурной молодости Тони Старка. Однажды, лет в семнадцать-восемнадцать, он познакомился в баре с девушкой, и уже через час они переспали в ближайшем мотеле. «Она была почти невинна, я был почти трезв», - объяснял Тони с ностальгическими нотками в голосе. Девушку звали Рене. Через пару месяцев она, как-то раздобыв номер, позвонила Тони и поведала, что беременна. Тони в свою очередь поведал, что ему нужны неопровержимые доказательства, что ребёнок от него, а то кругом полно аферисток, мечтающих присосаться к семейному бюджету Старков. Рене разобиделась и бросила трубку.

Двадцать с лишним лет Тони об этом не вспоминал, но после победы над Локи заглянувший в бездну плейбой, миллиардер и филантроп кое-что переосмыслил. Хотя вероятность того, что Рене наврала, составляла почти 100% (точнее, 98%, если верить производителям презервативов), Тони решил-таки проверить. У Рене впрямь обнаружилась дочь подходящего возраста, и ДНК-тест показал, что девушка является биологической дочерью мистера Энтони Эдварда Старка с вероятностью 99,999…%.

Рене от него ничего не было нужно, она жила на Гавайях со вторым мужем в доме, отсуженном у первого. Материальных претензий к Старку не имела, встречаться не хотела. Её дочь Элисон, она же Алли, жила в Нью-Йорке, и только что окончила Колумбийский университет. Училась она там, по сути, бесплатно – получала стипендию, поскольку подавала колоссальные надежды в области биологии и биохимии. Вдобавок, на последних двух курсах Алли была задействована в проекте, где также проявила недюжинные способности в медицине и генной инженерии. В общем, не девушка, а сплошная гениальность.

«Привет, я твой отец, который двадцать три года и девять месяцев знать тебя не желал, но теперь я передумал, давай дружить» - Тони понимал, что такой подход не сработает. Поэтому выбрал другой: «Я не могу полностью возместить двадцать три года отсутствия, но я могу поддержать тебя сейчас, а дальше посмотрим. Вдруг мы с тобой станем неплохими друзьями?»

Пеппер к появлению Алли отнеслась со спокойствием, достойным восхищения. Честно говоря, для неё было главным, что в жизни Тони появилась Алли, а не Рене. Тони сам разберётся, как быть с дочерью, если ему понадобится совет или поддержка – даст знать. Были чисто практические опасения, что Алли попытается вытянуть из «папочки» как можно больше денег; однако эти тревоги быстро рассеялись.

Алли не только не просила у Тони денег, но и не брала, когда он сам предлагал. Вместе с тем она не кривила душой и не заявляла высокопарно, что ей от него совсем ничего не нужно. Он мог поспособствовать её профессиональному продвижению. Тони использовал свои связи, чтоб помочь Алли устроиться. На неё обратил внимание «Щ.И.Т.», который, разумеется, прежде всего был нацелен на защиту и оборону Земли, но не пренебрегал разнообразными высоконаучными направлениями. Фьюри лично утвердил кандидатуру Элисон Ферн на должность научного сотрудника, когда понял, насколько перспективна девушка.

Трудилась Алли в той же команде, что и Брюс Беннер. У них были хорошие отношения, не выходящие за рамки уважения к трудолюбию, способностям и достижениям друг друга. Пока этих двоих не сблизила общая проблема.

Даже самые крутые и важные организации мира нуждаются в финансировании. «Щ.И.Т.» своё финансирование получал из множества различных источников. Например, львиная доля средств на проведение генетических исследований поступала со спонсорских счетов. Одним из крупнейших благотворителей был Тони Старк, но его ресурсы не были безграничны. Встал выбор между генетическими исследованиями и разработками новейших оборонных систем. Тони не хотел огорчать дочь, но, вопреки всем её уговорам, больше склонялся к оборонным системам. Это, мягко говоря, печалило и Алли, и Брюса. Алли мечтала о великом прорыве и верила, что близка к нему. А для Брюса успех предприятия означал возможность «излечиться» от Халка.

Отчаянные поиски решения привели Алли к неожиданному замыслу, который она изложила Брюсу, когда они остались наедине.

\- Нам нужно сказать отцу, что мы с Вами влюблены друг в друга.

\- Зачем?! – опешил Брюс.

\- Затем что он не захочет зелёных внуков и согласится продолжать финансирование.

\- В жизни не слышал более глупого плана, уж извините.

На самом-то деле план был не столь глуп, его только надо было превратить из расплывчатой концепции в конкретную схему. Однако оставалась моральная сторона дела, которая Брюсу категорически не нравилась. Он долго сопротивлялся. Но в итоге ему пришлось смириться с давно известной истиной: отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер.

_**2** _

И начался водевиль с элементами фарса.

«Он же Халк – огромный и озлобленный великан! – восклицал Тони, после чего полушёпотом добавлял, обращаясь к Брюсу: - Не в обиду, док. – А потом возвращался к патетическому, возмущённо-отцовскому тону. - Ты хоть понимаешь, что делаешь?!» Алли отвечала в том же духе: «Мне наплевать, папа! Я люблю его, и ты мне не помешаешь!»

План мог бы сработать, если б Алли не переигрывала. Природа, наградившая эту девушку воистину феноменальными научными талантами, не пожертвовала ей ни крохи актёрского мастерства. Это видел даже далёкий от артистизма Брюс, а уж Тони и подавно подмечал. Так что Старк с самого начала понимал, что его пытаются водить за нос, и от души веселился, участвуя в любительском спектакле, подыгрывая, а порой нарочно подливая масла в огонь. Впрочем, финансирование всё-таки сохранил, в качестве награды - он давно так не развлекался.

Всё бы ничего, но и после продления финансирования Тони продолжал подколки на тему «романа» Брюса и Алли, причём подкалывал лишь Беннера. То величал несчастного доктора зятем, то предупреждал, что не потерпит, если Брюс соберётся называть его папой, то спрашивал, сколько детей они с Алли планируют завести. То любопытствовал, какое приданое хочет запросить Брюс, то сурово интересовался материальным положением Беннера – хватит ли денег, чтобы достойно содержать семью? И так далее, и тому подобное. Делалось это не со зла, а из дурачества. Тони не понимал, что сильно задевает и даже ранит Брюса.

Шутки про собственную личную жизнь кажутся безобидными, когда у тебя есть эта личная жизнь или хотя бы перспектива её появления. Одно дело, когда ты одинок, но знаешь, что в любой момент всё может измениться – ты можешь, например, разговориться с девушкой на автобусной остановке, позвать на свидание, и из вас получится отличная пара. Совсем другое, когда ты понимаешь, что даже если переговоришь с девушками на всех остановках города, дальше беседы ваши отношения не зайдут, а если зайдут, то не приведут ни к чему хорошему. Серьёзно, что хорошего можно ожидать от связи с человеком, способным в любой момент обернуться тонной неуправляемой агрессии?

Брюс должен был сказать: «Хорошо. Мы все знаем, что между мной и Алли ничего нет, это была выдумка – не самая удачная, но она подействовала. Так что прекращай и смени, наконец, пластинку!» Но сначала нужно было предупредить Алли. Все всё и так знали, официальное признание вряд ли что-то изменило бы, однако Брюсу не хотелось делать это у неё за спиной.

Он собирался поговорить с Алли на работе, но не успел, поэтому узнал её адрес и вечером пошёл к ней домой.

_**3** _

Дверь квартиры открылась, явив девушку в белой майке, синих джинсах, с распущенными длинными волосами.

\- Алли? - неуверенно спросил Брюс, но уже через секунду сам себе ответил: - Нет. Извините.

Однажды Алли обмолвилась, что у неё есть сестра и разница между ними всего год (у Рене молодость была ещё более бурной, чем у Тони). Видимо, это и есть сестрица – похожа на Алли невероятно.

\- Ничего. Я Вивиан, её сестра. - Она улыбнулась, поправила волосы. Брюс заметил две вещи одновременно: книгу в левой руке Вивиан и татуировку в виде ветки папоротника на внутренней стороне правого предплечья.

\- Брюс Беннер.

\- Я знаю, кто Вы. Смотрю новости иногда. Алли сейчас нет, но она должна скоро прийти. Можете зайти подождать её.

\- Спасибо.

Вивиан провела его в небольшую гостиную. Уютом здесь и не пахло, слишком мало мебели - диван, два кресла, два стула в углах, журнальный столик в центре, и всё. Картины, статуэтки, вазы и прочие мелочи отсутствовали начисто. Такая обстановка не радует глаз, зато уборку делать удобно и быстро; похоже, сёстрам некогда заниматься домашним хозяйством. Зато вдоль стены пролегали ряды полок, тесно заставленных книгами. Брюс разглядел названия трудов по биологии, генетике, биохимии, биофизике, медицине и даже евгенике. А вот книга Вивиан называлась «Основы спасательных работ».

\- Учитесь на спасателя? - Брюс, как воспитанный человек, считал своим долгом поддержать разговор.

\- Что Вы, уже отучилась и работаю. Но начальство любит держать нас в тонусе. - Вивиан хихикнула. - Нет, в принципе, тут много полезной информации на все случаи жизни. Например, у большинства неядовитых змей зрачки круглые, а у ядовитых — щелевидные вертикальные. То есть если, скажем, в лесу меня укусит змея, я должна буду погнаться за ней, поймать и посмотреть ей в глаза. - Она положила книгу на столик. - Если к тому времени ещё смогу что-то разглядеть.

\- По-моему, самое обидное — оговорка «у большинства». Даже если у змеи будут круглые зрачки, это не гарантия.

\- Да уж. К счастью, на моей работе нечасто приходится иметь дело со змеями; за год я не столкнулась ни с одной.

\- Где Вы работаете?

\- В Береговой охране.

\- Серьёзно.

\- Честно говоря, особо серьёзного отношения к себе я пока не наблюдаю, меня до сих пор считают новичком. Но сама работа — да, серьёзная и очень ответственная.

Вивиан была стройная, но не субтильная. Назвать её широкоплечей язык не поворачивался, но плечевой пояс у неё был по-настоящему хорошо развит, да и в целом телосложение говорило о регулярных тренировках, видимо, в первую очередь по плаванию. Брюс приметил ещё две татуировки, одну на шее — россыпь звёзд слева, другую сзади, в районе лопаток — из-под майки «выглядывали» кончики перьев: у Вивиан то ли птица на спине, то ли просто крылья. Брюсу не очень нравились «расписные» девушки, но он был далёк от осуждений или поучений.

Скоро пришла Алли со своим парнем Калебом – рыжим, тощим и бледным субъектом поэтически-меланхолического вида. Беннера субъект окинул беззлобным взглядом с намёком на смешинку. Явно знал про лже-роман и даже шутя не допускал, что в этом есть хоть доля правды.

Брюс и Алли быстро поговорили на кухне, после чего гость откланялся.

\- Всего доброго, - попрощался он уже в прихожей.

\- Счастливо, - ответил Калеб.

\- До завтра, - промолвила Алли.

\- Берегите себя, внимательно смотрите по сторонам, когда переходите дорогу, и не купайтесь в пьяном виде, - на одном дыхании выдала Вивиан.

Брюса поразило, насколько сёстры похожи, учитывая, что у них разные отцы. Очевидно, внешне девушки пошли в мать - обе блондинки с голубыми глазами, аккуратной овальной формой лиц, едва заметными веснушками на светлой коже, вздёрнутыми острыми носами, классически красивыми губами; с ямочками, появляющимися на щеках не только при улыбке, но и при каждом произнесённом слове. Волосы у обеих были длинные (сегодня вечером он впервые увидел Алли с распущенной шевелюрой), телосложение, рост, осанка и движения – одинаковые, притом что Алли была далеко не такой спортивной, как Вивиан. Со спины сестёр вовсе невозможно было отличить друг от дружки. Они могли сойти за двойняшек, когда молчали и мало двигались.

Однако в разговоре различия становились очевидны. Алли была прямо-таки степенной – не гордой и не нудной, но она как будто ценила доли секунды, потраченные на любое слово и жест, и старалась их экономить. А Вивиан, кажется, было проще потратить две секунды на реплику, чем одну на раздумья.

Сёстры обладали совершенно разной мимикой, и мимика старшей воистину являлась копией мимики Тони Старка.

Только вот старшей сестрой была не Алли, а Вивиан.

_**4** _

\- Доктор Беннер! – окликнула Вивиан. – Подождите, пожалуйста!

Брюс, успевший отойти от подъезда шагов на десять, остановился. Вивиан нагнала его, на ходу застегнув молнию своей толстовки.

\- Не возражаете, если я немного пройдусь с Вами?

\- Нет.

Они пошли по тротуару вдоль дороги. Вивиан сразу приступила к делу:

\- Мне не понравилось, как Вы посмотрели на меня перед уходом.

\- Очень сожалею, - вежливо отозвался Брюс, впрочем, без раскаяния.

\- Вернее меня насторожило то, как Вы на меня посмотрели.

\- Ещё раз – очень сожалею.

\- Хватит, - Вивиан мотнула головой. – Вы всё поняли, да?

\- Как минимум кое-что. Но это не моё дело. – Если бы Алли выпрашивала у Тони деньги или потенциально претендовала на наследство, реакция Брюса была бы иной. Однако он точно знал, что Алли не использует «отца» для обогащения, а сам «отец» не так уж и привязан к новообретённой «дочери», он делает то, что считает нужным, но без глубоких чувств.

\- И Вы никому не скажете?

\- Нет. – Природная честность вынудила Брюса добавить: - Только если Тони вдруг сам спросит у меня напрямую. Тогда я не стану лгать.

Вивиан медленно выдохнула, широко раздув щёки.

\- Ну, это маловероятно.

\- Маленький совет, точнее замечание: когда вы с сестрой по отдельности, запросто можно ничего не понять, но когда вы вместе, всё очевидно для любого человека, общавшегося с Тони Старком вживую больше тридцати минут.

\- В моём окружении таких людей немного, - хмыкнула Вивиан, передёрнув плечами.

Давно стемнело, но благодаря уличному освещению Брюс хорошо видел лицо собеседницы. Не совладав с любопытством, он спросил:

\- Значит, кровь на анализ ДНК сдавали Вы, а не Алли?

\- Было несложно. Мы очень похожи, а на фото люди часто получаются не совсем «как в жизни», это все знают. Я просто предъявила паспорт Алли, когда пришла в медицинский центр, где брали кровь. Точной даты знакомства с мамой Тони не помнит, потому возраст Алли его не смутил.

\- Но зачем вы вообще решили поменяться местами?

На губах Вивиан мелькнула то ли снисходительная, то ли умилённая улыбка.

\- Неужели не ясно? Перед дочерью Тони Старка открываются такие профессиональные возможности, которых другая, обычная девушка, хоть сто раз одарённая, добьётся лет за десять-двадцать, не раньше. Вся моя научная одарённость сводится к умению умножать и делить столбиком. А Алли – реальный гений, чем больше у неё возможностей, тем больше она сможет сделать. Я мало смыслю в её проектах, но знаю, что они должны побороть кучу болезней, спасти и продлить миллионы жизней. В том числе жизнь Калеба.

\- С ним-то что?

\- Несовершенный остеогенез. Знаете, что это такое?

Брюс невесело кивнул.

\- Генетически обусловленное заболевание, при котором, говоря простонародно, кости ломкие, как стекло. – Он про себя окрестил Калеба тощим субъектом, а у парня, оказывается, такая незавидная судьба…

\- Именно. Алли хочет вылечить любимого человека. Разве плохое желание?

\- Желание замечательное, однако для достижения цели используются не самые честные средства.

\- Перестаньте. Тони даёт Алли ровно то же, что готов был бы дать мне. Я не против отдать сестре то, что мне не нужно, а ей надо позарез.

\- А ничего, что вы обманываете человека?

\- Неприятно, не спорю, и нечестно тоже. Но он не расстроится, если не узнает.

\- Планируете врать ему всю жизнь?

\- У меня нет планов на всю жизнь. Будем ориентироваться по обстоятельствам.

Как другу, Брюсу полагалось уже звонить Тони и взахлёб рассказывать о «подмене». Но как учёный, видящий развитие и даже спасение человечества в научном прогрессе, Брюс прекрасно понимал позицию Вивиан и Алли.

\- Неужели Вам самой не нужен отец и Вы не хотите с ним общаться?

Вивиан грустно усмехнулась.

\- Отец был мне нужен, когда я была ребёнком и подростком. Сейчас заставлять себя строить отношения с чужим человеком – это бесполезный, лишний напряг. Спасибо, нервотрёпки мне в жизни и так хватает, одна работа чего стоит.

Брюс недоверчиво покосился на неё.

\- И деньги ни капли не манят?

\- Манят и нехило, - весело покаялась Вивиан. – Но я решила: пусть лучше в мире станет больше на одну классную и полезную учёную, чем на одну бестолковую богачку.

Они остановились, Брюс повернулся к ней лицом, она последовала примеру. Теперь они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

\- Если я узнаю, что Вы и Алли, хоть вместе, хоть по отдельности, пытаетесь как-то навредить Тони, присвоить его имущество, получить деньги и так далее, я моментально обо всём ему расскажу.

Он ожидал, что эти слова заденут Вивиан, но оказался неправ. Она отреагировала абсолютно спокойно и ровным голосом произнесла:

\- Обещаю Вам, что такого никогда не будет.

\- Что ж, на этом и разойдёмся.

\- И вряд ли когда-нибудь снова увидимся.

_**5** _

\- Увидимся завтра? – улыбнулся Брюс.

\- Конечно. - Вивиан шутливо взяла его за ворот пиджака и притянула к себе, но целовать не стала, это была прерогатива Брюс, в таких делах он предпочитал брать инициативу на себя.

Чуть наклонившись, он поцеловал её в губы. Поцелую полагалось быть лёгким и быстрым, но он несколько вышел из-под контроля. Его всё же пришлось закончить, в конце концов, оживлённая улица не лучшее место для страстных поцелуев.

Они стояли у дома Вивиан. Ночевали вместе, а теперь обоим нужно было спешить на работу.

\- Хорошего дня, - пожелал Брюс, нехотя отпустив Вивиан.

\- И тебе.

Они пошли в разные стороны, однако каждый пару раз оглянулся, чтоб посмотреть на другого.

…Они встретились через два с половиной месяца после знакомства.

Это был стандартный рабочий день Мстителей: враги напали — врагов одолели, по возможности минимизировав ущерб для города. (Редкие силы зла начинают вторжение с малонаселённой местности, а ведь, казалось бы, высадись они где-нибудь в пустыне — и будет полно времени окопаться, освоиться и провести разведку, прежде чем их обнаружат.) В одолении врагов активно участвовал Халк, его схватка перекочевала в район доков, а продолжилась вовсе в море. Он, конечно, всех победил, но потом ещё долго бодрым кролем нарезал круги и восьмёрки в прибрежной зоне. Хорошо хоть, не рванул в Гренландию. Товарищи отправились на его поиски, но береговая охрана подоспела раньше, аккурат к моменту, когда Халк снова стал Беннером. Ослабленного и дезориентированного учёного в едва держащихся на нём штанах подняли на борт катера.

— Выглядите неважно.

Он попытался сфокусироваться, чтобы рассмотреть говорившего. Этот женский голос был ему знаком, но отдалённо. Где он его слышал? Перед глазами пульсировали пятна разнообразной расцветки. Когда они немного рассеялись, Брюс разглядел правильный, красивый овал лица, голубые глаза и золотистую чёлку (остальные волосы были забраны в хвост). Вопреки стучащим зубам, он осклабился.

— А у вас тут что, конкурс красоты?

Склонившаяся над ним Вивиан с облегчением осклабилась в ответ. Если человек способен шутить, значит, всё не так плохо.

— Нет, но специально для Вас можем устроить. Тем более, Ваш наряд подойдёт для конкурса купальных костюмов.

— Только не заставляйте меня надевать бикини. — Зубы не переставали стучать, Брюса скручивал озноб, хотя Вивиан только что укутала его во второе одеяло.

— Так нечестно, тогда и конкурса затевать не стоит.

Он посмеялся сильнее, но тут же пожалел об этом — виски пронзила огненная боль, пришлось прикрыть глаза.

— Как Вам помочь? Что обычно нужно, чтоб Вы быстрее пришли в себя?

— Это само пройдёт… Но не помешало бы съесть что-нибудь сладкое.

— У меня есть шоколадка. Сгодится?

— Сгодится. Она, случайно, не с орехами?

— С орехами.

— Отлично.

…Следующая встреча приключилась в кинотеатре. Брюс в кои-то веки решил развеяться, посмотреть какой-нибудь спокойный и милый фильм. Купил билет на романтическую рождественскую комедию. Комедия оказалась слишком романтической и слишком рождественской - наблюдался очевидный перебор сладости. К середине Брюс начал клевать носом и подумал, что если немного поспит, купленный билет всё-таки не будет пустой тратой денег. Проснулся он от тревожной музыки, сопровождающей напряжённый эпизод на экране. Поскольку музыка заиграла задолго до кульминации, Беннер успел вникнуть в суть дела. Племянница главной героини, девочка лет эдак десяти-одиннадцати (то есть, по идее, с уже вполне сформировавшимся мозгом), гуляла в парке и зачем-то полезла на лёд, покрывающий большой пруд или реку. Словом, естественный отбор в действии. Зрителям показали только, как девочку сначала взволнованно искали, а потом вдруг увидели на середине водоёма, где она стояла, панически застыв (видимо, до неё с опозданием, однако дошло, что лёд в любой момент может провалиться). И вот, отважный главный герой под усилившуюся тревожно-героическую музыку осторожно пошёл по льду за девочкой. Пошёл, а не пополз. «Идиотизм», — подумал Брюс.

— Что за ерунда! — выпалил кто-то из зала.

Несколько секунд спустя к площадке перед экраном выбралась светловолосая девушка среднего роста.

— Эй, стоп! — крикнула она туда, где, по её мнению, находилась рубка киномеханика. — Остановите показ, немедленно! Живо! — Свои слова она подкрепляла энергичными жестами.

Остальные зрители стали возмущаться, но предполагаемый киномеханик, похоже, был на стороне Вивиан. Или ему просто было любопытно. Фильм прервался, в зале включился свет.

— Минуточку внимания! — громко произнесла Вивиан. — Послушайте меня, а потом я уйду, и вы продолжите смотреть фильм.

Остальные осознали, что будет проще выслушать, чем спорить.

— Спасибо, — произнесла девушка, когда установилась относительная тишина. — Меня зовут Вивиан Ферн, я работаю в Береговой охране и хочу сказать: вы сейчас видели полнейший бред! Никогда не пытайтесь повторить такое в реальности, иначе рискуете погибнуть. — Да, спасение на льду для неё было не самым частым видом деятельности, но её учили в том числе и этому. — Перво-наперво: если есть опасность, что лёд провалится, передвигаться по нему надо ползком. Легли на живот и ползёте по-пластунски. — Она пояснила телодвижением. — Ну или как вам удобно, главное, распределить вес так, чтобы на лёд приходилось как можно меньшее давление. Прежде всего, взрослые должны были крикнуть этой девочке, чтоб она медленно, очень осторожно легла на живот и ползла к берегу. Но если ребёнок слишком мал, чтоб понять, или вы видите, что из-за паники он не сможет выполнить указания, или лёд действительно на грани и может лопнуть даже от малейшего движения, тогда пусть человек стоит и не шевелится. Независимо от того, цел остался лёд под человеком или провалился, нельзя подползать вплотную к человеку или краю полыньи. Это допустимо, только если нет иной возможности. А иная — и правильная — возможность — это взять палку или, допустим, доску, весло, багор (мало ли, вдруг у вас совершенно случайно окажется по рукой), в общем, что-то, что можно подать человеку, чтоб он ухватился. Можно снять с себя шарф или куртку, взять за один конец (у куртки - рукав), другим концом (рукавом) бросить человеку. Всем понятно? Схватили палку и поползли, либо поползли без палки, остановились в нескольких шагах от человека или края полыньи, сняли с себя куртку. Приблизились настолько, чтоб человек смог схватиться за палку или куртку. Бросили ему, вытащили. Если край проруби всё время обламывается, не страшно. В смысле, страшно, да, сплошная паника, но поддаваться ей нельзя. Если не получается вылезти, продвигаться к берегу всё равно нужно, раз за разом, облом за обломом.

Публика не прониклась благодарностью к непрошеному оратору, однако Вивиан несколько раз повторила основные пункты инструкции, после чего вышла из зала. Немного поразмыслив, Брюс пошёл за ней.

Он нашёл её подле гардероба, уже в куртке и шапке.

— Разве не хотите досмотреть фильм? - спросила она, нервно наматывая большой синий шарф вокруг шеи.

— Думаю, самое интересно я уже видел, вряд ли дальше будет что-то лучше.

Вивиан никак не могла совладать с шарфом, в итоге сдёрнула его и отбросила на скамейку у стены.

\- Чёрт! - Она глухо зарычала от ярости. - Как меня бесит, когда людям втирают такой идиотизм!

Брюс хотел спросить, не слишком ли близко к сердцу она всё принимает, это же лишь кино. Он вовремя сообразил, что лучше промолчать. Однако Вивиан глянула на него так, будто он всё-таки озвучил свой вопрос.

\- Вы когда-нибудь видели утопленников?

\- Нет.

\- Поганое зрелище, и чем дольше тело пробыло в воде, тем поганее. Та ещё картинка, и я на неё насмотрелась вот так, - она похлопала себя ладонью по подбородку. - А возможно, кто-то из этих людей стал утопленником потому, что увидел или прочитал какую-нибудь чушь, которую создатели, ни черта не смыслящие, выдают за чистую монету. Вы хоть понимаете, что в этом фильме под видом спасения подаётся инструкция по самоубийству?! - Она зарычала снова, тряхнула головой, затем прикрыла глаза и замерла. - Извините, - посмотрев на Брюса, Вивиан покаянно улыбнулась, её голос и взгляд смягчились. - Вы ни при чём, а я на Вас сорвалась. Простите. - Вздохнув, она взяла со скамейки шкаф и снова стала наматывать, теперь гораздо спокойнее, а потому успешнее.

Брюс наблюдал за ней с любопытством и задорной снисходительностью, попутно взял свою верхнюю одежду.

\- Кажется, я должен Вам шоколадку. Идёмте.

Они отправились в ближайший магазин, где Брюс предложил Вивиан выбрать любой шоколад на её вкус.

\- Прямо раздолье, - с воодушевлением хихикнула она, проходя вдоль рядов. - Ого, шоколад опять подорожал. А ведь обещали, что цены на социально значимые продукты не будут подниматься.

\- Шоколад не социально значимый продукт, - заметил Брюс, идущий на пару шагов позади неё.

Вивиан обернулась, посмотрела на Беннера, поправила свою вязаную голубую шапку и серьёзно, даже поучительно изрекла:

\- Для кого как.

...Следующая встреча случайностью уже не была. Вивиан позвонила Брюсу и предложила сходить в кафе. Там она дала понять, что он ей нравится, как мужчина.

\- Тебя не смущает, что я почти ровесник Тони? Теоретически я гожусь тебе в отцы.

\- Теоретически у меня самой могло бы уже быть пять-шесть детей. Лучше скажи, как ты относишься к соревнованиям по плаванию.

\- С точки зрения участника?

\- Нет, зрителя.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- У нас внутриведомственный чемпионат на этой неделе, я уже в финале, финал в субботу. Не хочешь прийти поболеть? Заодно посмотришь на меня в купальнике — оценишь, чтоб понять, стоит ли продолжать дальнейшие отношения.

У Вивиан имелась занятная черта — она хотела казаться смелее и увереннее, чем была на самом деле, но понимала, что притворяется неважно, потому смущение покрывала толстым слоем самоиронии, иногда выражающейся не словами, а мимикой. Собеседнику это давало ощущение свободы и лёгкости. Брюс словно заново вспомнил, что он мужчина и мужчина достаточно привлекательный. Что ему нравятся женщины и он нравится женщинам. Что у него есть опыт. Что он знает, как себя вести с противоположным полом.

\- Не стоит напирать таким образом, - наставительно произнёс он. - Мужчинам это чаще всего не нравится. Мужчине хочется самому проявлять инициативу. Или хотя бы думать, что он её проявляет.

Вивиан покраснела, но не отвела взгляд.

\- То есть ты не придёшь?

\- Этого я не сказал.

…Наступил момент, когда пришлось обсудить столь щекотливую тему как секс. И Брюса это наверняка смутило бы, если б Вивиан не смущалась за них обоих. Но смущалась она очень мило и непосредственно, всё с той же отменной самоиронией. Замешательство не сковывало Вивиан, она продолжала разбираться в неудобном вопросе, а не отгораживалась от него, как делает большинство людей.

\- Ты обязательно превращаешься в Халка, когда действительно возбуждаешься? Исключений не бывает?

\- Раньше не было, но после попытки избавиться от него – я тебе рассказывал – некоторые вещи… не то чтоб упростились, но стали управляемее. Сейчас у меня гораздо больше контроля над превращением, но он не стопроцентный.

\- Другими словами, скорее всего, инцидентов не будет, но вообще всякое может случиться?

\- Да.

\- А как быстро происходит превращение? Секунд за пять?

\- Обычно от трёх до семи.

\- Хм. – Вивиан раздумчиво нахмурилась. – Тогда для первого раза, ну, в качестве пробника и проверки, предлагаю следующее. Ты снизу, я сверху, если начнёшь зеленеть, я тут же прерываю процесс получения – тире – доставки оргазма, спрыгиваю и закатываюсь в самый дальний угол, а лучше убегаю из комнаты. Ты, кстати, сам дай знать, что озеленение пошло, ведь я в пылу могу сразу не заметить. Крикни или ущипни меня или ещё что-нибудь. – Так действуют спасатели – прилагают все силы, чтобы сориентироваться в ситуации, даже если она их пугает или, как в данном случае, смущает. – И лучше сделать это в мотеле, мне совсем не хочется, чтоб моя квартира и весь дом превратились в развалины.

Было бы обидно, если б не было так весело. Брюс рассмеялся, глядя на пунцовую, но улыбающуюся Вивиан.

\- Ладно. Но на тебе должно быть фиолетовое нижнее бельё в серебристую крапинку.

Вивиан изумлённо уставилась на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

\- Зачем?

Брюс ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты поставила столько условий, надо же и мне что-нибудь выдвинуть, иначе буду чувствовать себя ущемлённым.

Разговаривали они незадолго до отъезда Вивиан на работу. Через сорок минут у неё начиналась смена, и сия беседа не могла перейти из теоретического в практическое русло, потому оба её участника не были слишком серьёзны. Однако позже, отдежурив положенные сутки, отоспавшись и пройдясь по магазинам, Вивиан позвонила Брюсу.

\- Значит, так. Я купила фиолетовое бельё и серебристые нитки, сейчас буду вышивать крапинки. Ты свободен вечером?

Они сняли номер в дальней части мотеля, который был практически пуст.

Все меры предосторожности оказались ненужными.

ххх

Человек умел слушать, его родственники, друзья и знакомые это очень ценили. «Тебе всегда можно выговориться», - благодарно хвалили они. Многие из них готовы были бы выслушать его в ответ, но никто не понимал, что он из тех редких людей, которым не нужно выговариваться, а нужно иногда оставаться в покое, побыть наедине с собой, ни на что не отвлекаясь. Как назло, все подряд жаждали излить ему душу. Жена жаловалась на подружек и начальство, родители – на несправедливость и убожество современного мира («А вот в наше время…»), друзья и коллеги вёдрами выливали на него свои личные проблемы – у кого-то не ладилось со второй половинкой, у кого-то с детьми, у кого-то с деньгами… Ему хотелось вопить: «Заткнитесь вы все! Почему никто не думает, что мне тоже тяжело и плохо?! Заткнитесь, заткнитесь, заткнитесь!!!» Но он не мог. Во-первых, был слишком хорошо воспитан, во-вторых, вопреки раздражению по-прежнему боялся обидеть окружающих, в-третьих, не хотел потом чувствовать себя неловко.

Чужие трудности лились на него неиссякаемым потоком, и он слушал их, зачастую стараясь вникнуть и дать пускай банальный, но совет. Он расходовал на это время, которое мог бы потратить на собственные потребности. На отдых. Да хоть на работу – чтобы не пришлось задерживаться после окончания рабочего дня, доделывая то, что не успел из-за разговоров с соседями по кабинету, без конца убивающимися о трудных детях, об эгоистичных супругах, о глупых знакомых и о недостающих деньгах. Он ненавидел их за то, что они присосались к нему, точно пиявки, и ненавидел себя за то, что не мог их оборвать.

Человек рисовал, писал картины. Когда-то мечтал стать знаменитым художником. Эта мечта медленно рассосалась, растворившись в кислоте реальности. Но он всё равно с удовольствием занимался графикой и живописью, творя для себя, для души. Это давало удовлетворение и умиротворение. Однако уже два месяца человек не прикасался ни к карандашу, ни к кисти – не было времени. Творческие порывы жгли сердце и, не выплеснутые, скисали, превращаясь в отраву, которая выжгла всё вокруг себя, оставив пустоту. Пустота распирала человека изнутри, требуя заполнить её, умоляя вернуться к рисункам и картинам, но человек не успевал, хотя каждый вечер перед сном, вымотанный, обещал себе, что уж завтра-то непременно выкроит хоть час, хоть полчаса, чтобы что-нибудь набросать. Но назавтра снова не получалось. Постепенно пустота затихла. Она притаилась.

_**6** _

На спине у Вивиан действительно была изображена пара крыльев, но явно не ангельских. Для ангельских они смотрелись слишком небрежно и дерзко. Это были крылья, знатно потрёпанные жизнью.

\- Сколько у тебя татуировок? - как-то полюбопытствовал Брюс.

Воскресным утром он мог позволить себе встать попозже, а вот Вивиан нужно было на смену. Поэтому Брюс, лёжа в постели, наблюдал, как Вивиан собирается. Она только что застегнула джинсы, надела майку и теперь сидела на кресле, завязывая левую кроссовку.

\- Ты ещё не все пересчитал? - хихикнула Вивиан, покончила с левой кроссовкой и принялась за правую.

\- Хочу себя проверить

Закончив со шнурками, она поднялась, перекинула волосы за плечи и начала заплетать косу.

\- Двадцать одна.

\- Хм, значит, я упустил две.

\- Ничего, поищешь завтра. - Вивиан быстро доделала косу, закрепила конец резинкой и многообещающе стрельнула глазками. - Возможно, я подскажу, где искать. - Опустившись одним коленом на кровать, она потянулась к Брюсу. - Эй, я знаю, что ты не фанат тату, но они идут в одном комплекте со мной.

\- Я не жалуюсь, - улыбнулся он. - Просто мне кажется, что тебе самой они не нравятся.

Вивиан не стала отпираться. Она вздохнула и села «полноценно».

\- Не все. Несколько мне правда дороги, но о большинстве я впрямь жалею. Большинство татуировок я сделала не потому, что хотела их, а потому, что думала, будто из-за них почувствую себя круче. Значимее, что ли.

Брюс прищурился. Это выглядело игриво, но на деле он внимательно всматривался в лицо Вивиан.

\- На человека, которому нужно доказывать свою значимость, ты точно не похожа.

\- Ты не знал меня раньше.

\- Неужели ты была закомплексованной неприметной скромницей? — Брюс продолжал улыбаться, но также продолжал внимательно наблюдать за Вивиан.

И её ответ во многом совпал с его ожиданиями — она говорила легко и серьёзно одновременно.

— Скромницей — пожалуй, нет; неприметной — не мне судить; но вот с закомплексованностью ты угадал. Я чувствовала себя неполноценной на фоне сестры-гения. Я люблю Алли больше всех на свете, я никогда не желала ей зла и никогда ни в чём не винила. Просто хотелось тоже быть чем-нибудь примечательной, а ничего примечательного я в себе не находила. Это было противно и тоскливо. Я делала татуировки, надеясь самой себе доказать свою крутость. Это срабатывало, но ненадолго. — Вивиан прикусила губу и, глянув в пустое пространство, ухмыльнулась. — Однажды я чуть не покончила с собой.

Улыбка сползла с лица Брюса, однако он промолчал. Чувствовал, что Вивиан хочет выговориться, и боялся спугнуть неправильно подобранными словами или интонацией.

— Сейчас сама не понимаю, что на меня нашло. Не могу сказать, что что-то случилось. Скорее, наоборот, проблема была в том, что ничего не случалось, не считая кошмарного разрыва кошмарных отношений с кошмарным парнем. А из меня в то время ещё не выветрился юношеский максимализм и дурацкая тяга к драме. Я накрутила себя до нужного градуса драматизма и, несчастная и страдающая, пошла топиться. — Теперь всё это ей самой казалось ужасно глупым, но она прекрасно понимала, как близко подошла к краю пропасти. — Я решила сброситься с моста. Не поленилась, добралась до Бруклинского. А погода, как назло, прекрасная, люди кругом счастливые, весёлые — аж противно. Хоть бы дождик какой капнул, но нет — на дворе разгар лета, солнышко сияет, птички поют, люди смеются, а у меня от всего этого на душе ещё паршивее. В общем, я дошагала почти до середины моста, встала, прислонилась к ограждению. Смотрю на воду. А до неё лететь и лететь. Мне стало жутко. Вдобавок, я подумала, что могу не разбиться насмерть, а стать инвалидом. Постояла, посмотрела и побрела обратно.

— Ты правильно поступила. — Брюс погладил её по плечу.

Вивиан скривила брови.

— Это не конец истории, друг мой.

— Неужели? Прошу прощения, я весь внимание.

— Я решила, что безопаснее будет утопиться с берега, и поехала на пляж. Самое смешное, что ещё заехала домой и надела купальник, чтоб не привлекать к себе внимание. Добралась до пляжа, зашла в воду, отплыла ярдов на сто, в сторону, где было поменьше народу. Набрала полные лёгкие воздуха и нырнула. Я умею погружаться, так что не всплыла при полных лёгких. Сижу я на дне… там оказалось не так глубоко, как я рассчитывала — до поверхности ярда три, не больше. Так вот, сижу я на дне и думаю, на кой чёрт вдыхала перед нырянием. — Вивиан почесала кончик носа. – Почувствовала себя такой дурой – словами не передать. И от этого стало ещё обиднее. Ни разу в жизни, ни до, ни после, я не казалась себе настолько жалкой и нелепой. Я подумала, что надо наглотаться воды, чтобы всё побыстрее закончилось, но инстинкты взяли своё – после первого же глотания я рванула наверх и вынырнула, кашляя, отплёвываясь и ругаясь не хуже Эминема. А потом увидела, как в воде барахтается мальчик. Позже узнала, что он заплыл туда на надувном матрасе и свалился, родители проглядели, а он с перепугу даже не кричал. Я быстро доплыла до него, подхватила, стала держать так, чтоб голова постоянно была над водой. Подоспели спасатели на лодке, я передала им мальчика. Один из спасателей протянул руку мне, а я вместо того чтоб за неё взяться, ушла под воду.

\- Снова уселась на дно?

\- Не успела. Я сообразила, что обнаружила то, за что действительно могу себя уважать: я отлично плаваю, и я спасла человека. Я вынырнула прежде, чем спасатель сиганул за мной. Соврала, что судорога скрутила ногу. Мне помогли забраться в лодку. Мы ещё не доплыли до берега, а я уже расспрашивала их, где учатся на спасателей. По всем законам жанра я должна была бы сразу уволиться с нелюбимой работы, но на деле пришлось ждать. Во-первых, набор на курсы спасателей был только через две недели, во-вторых, я не прошла с первого раза. Но со второй попытки поступила, и тогда уже ушла с работы – оставила за плечами и третьеразрядную фирму, где была горе-менеджером, и годы колледжа, предшествовавшие той работе. Знаешь, что смешно? Я училась на эту специальность несколько лет, но если ты спросишь меня, чем занимаются менеджеры, я смогу ответить тебе только общими размытыми фразами. Понимаешь, до какой степени это было не моё?

\- Понимаю. – Брюс улыбнулся особенной ласковой улыбкой. – Зато спасение утопающих – однозначно твоё. – Он взял её за руку и перетянул к себе на колени. Вивиан засмеялась, а Брюс пробежался пальцами по её пушистой чёлке и улыбнулся шире, рассматривая веснушки. - Это твоё настолько, что ты даже спасла одного утопающего на суше.

Ей понадобилась секунда, чтобы осознать смысл его слов. Личико её сделалось простодушным, довольным и спокойным. Счастливым.

\- Значит, у меня и правда призвание, - промолвила она, обвивая руками его шею.

ххх

Человек сидел за столом и пялился в экран компьютера. Под рукой лежали карандаши и чистые листы бумаги. Он закончил работу, задержался почти на три часа, но закончил. Всё, совесть чиста. Теперь он мог задержаться ещё на час и порисовать, сделать хоть простейший набросок. Он очень этого хотел, но у него уже не было сил. И потому он не смотрел на бумагу и карандаши. Смешно сказать, но ему как будто было стыдно перед ними. Он знал, что завтра у него снова не будет на них либо сил, либо времени.

Человеку захотелось плакать. Но он лишь вцепился пальцами в волосы у висков, почти сразу разжал ладони и стал медленно собираться, чтобы уйти из офиса.

_**7** _

Порой Брюс удивлялся, что такая серьёзная девушка как Алли предпочитает, чтобы её звали уменьшительно-ласкательным, а не полным именем.

\- Ей категорически не нравится имя Элисон, - объяснила Вивиан. – Не знаю почему, она сама не знает, но факт остаётся фактом. Наверное, это даже хорошо – у гениев обязательно должны быть причуды, так пусть уж лучше безобидные.

Гениальность Алли давно уже не вызывала сомнений у «Щ.И.Т.а» в целом и у доктора Беннера в частности. Кое-кто считал это лишним доказательством родства Алли и Тони. Старк ведь гений. Взбалмошный, но гений.

\- Настоящий отец Алли тоже видный учёный, - однажды поведала Вивиан. – Ему прочат Нобелевскую премию по медицине.

\- Так Алли с ним общается?

\- Нет. Он не захотел и знать о ней, когда мама сказала, что беременна, а Алли теперь не хочет знать о нём.

\- Кого-то мне это напоминает.

\- Не зря же мы с ней родня.

\- Получается, об отце Алли знает только со слов матери.

\- Да. Хочешь спросить, не лжёт ли мама? Не лжёт. Ей незачем.

\- Однако. У вашей матери притязательные вкусы.

\- Ага. Сама она говорит, что всегда выбирала подходящих мужчин в неподходящее время. Когда они с отцом Алли познакомились, он был простым студентом – подававшим надежды, но бедным, как церковная мышь. Тони-то был богат с самого начала, но что толку, если ему надо было ещё зреть и зреть до более-менее серьёзных отношений?

Зато от обоих этих мужчин Рене получила не только дочерей, но и неплохой опыт, который потом применила, удачно выйдя замуж, причём не один раз. Брюс подумал об этом, но вслух говорить, конечно, не стал.

В начале августа Алли отмечала День Рождения. Ей не хотелось никаких торжеств, никаких вечеринок и никакой компании, кроме Калеба и Вивиан, а Брюс прибавился к списку автоматически, как парень Вивиан. Договорились посидеть в кафе субботним вечером.

Сёстры приехали туда первыми. Калеб и Брюс, подхваченный Калебом по пути, немного опаздывали.

— Давайте скорее, — велела Вивиан, когда Брюс позвонил ей из машины. — Мы уже здесь, сидим за столиком, смотрим на торт и облизываемся. Я не гарантирую, что мы долго продержимся. Если не поторопитесь, к вашему приезду от торта останутся только свечки.

— Девушки, держите себя в руках, — со смешной, наигранной степенностью отчеканил Брюс. — Боритесь с искушением.

— Мы боремся, но оно постепенно побеждает. Нужна подмога, поторопитесь.

Они посмеялись, и Брюс обрубил звонок.

ххх

Человек давно перестал любить выходные, потому что каждый раз перед ними он надеялся, что уж в субботу или воскресенье точно сможет позаниматься теми своими делами, которыми ему впрямь хочется заниматься, и каждый раз вместо этого приходилось делать что-то скучное, нудное, необходимое. А если каким-то чудом повседневных хлопот не было, жена или кто-нибудь из родственников требовали его общества. Мол, они так мало времени проводят вместе, не разговаривают по душам, совсем отдалились друг от друга, не то что в нормальных семьях. А он не хотел как в нормальных семьях, он не хотел ни с кем говорить по душам, он хотел, чтоб его оставили в покое и позволили поделать то, что приносит ему радость. Но когда он намекал или вовсе говорил прямым текстом, его упрекали: какая бесчувственность, какой эгоизм, какая глупость и блажь, в конце-то концов, надо проявлять к близким уважение, надо ценить их, а не отталкивать. Надо, надо, надо. Должен, должен, должен...

_**8** _

Когда мимо них проехала одна полицейская машина с воющей сиреной и включёнными мигалками, Брюс не придал этому большого значения. Но когда пронеслись ещё две, а следом за ними — скорая помощь, он насторожился. Сразу же сказал себе: да ладно, это ведь Нью-Йорк, тут чего только не случается, на каждом шагу, вовсе не обязательно, что что-то стряслось именно в кафе. Но ему всё равно было неспокойно, и это ощущение нарастало с каждой минутой. Калеб молчал, вид у него был хмурый. Он мог бы произнести: «Интересно, что там?», но это ничего не изменило бы. Калеб был из тех людей, которые предпочитают молчать, если знают, что их слова ни на что не повлияют.

Выдержка и рассудительность изменили Калебу, когда они подъехали к кафе, увидели несколько машин с мигалками, толпу зевак и полицейских, двое из которых огораживали периметр лентой.

Выскочив из машины, Брюс спросил у первого попавшегося под руку зеваки:

— Что здесь случилось?

— Какой-то псих устроил стрельбу в кафе, — ответил бородатый упитанный мужчина. В его голосе угадывались любопытство и надежда, что внутри впрямь разыгралась драма, достойная того, чтобы потом красочно расписать её приятелям.

Калеб уже пытался прорваться в здание. Его не пускали полицейские, но когда подошёл Брюс, они взвесили все за и против и решили не стоять на пути того, кто, разволновавшись, сметёт любую преграду и ещё полрайона в придачу.

— Внутри кто-то из Ваших близких? — спросила молодая полицейская с туго стянутыми на затылке волосами и большими карими глазами.

— Моя девушка.

— Возможно, её уже вывели. 

— Хочу сам убедиться.

— Мы Вас не остановим, но лучше бы Вам туда не ходить, доктор Беннер.

Проигнорировав совет, Брюс мельком подумал, что у его известности всё-таки есть плюсы.

— Просто помните: того, кто это сделал, здесь нет, его уже обезвредили и увезли, — попросила напоследок девушка. Как будто факт, что виновный - виновный в чём? - далеко, должен уменьшить ярость Беннера, чтоб та не превратилась в ярость Халка.

В груди вязкой тяжестью сгустился страх.

Зайдя в кафе, Брюс совсем не обратил внимания на кавардак. На хлопочущих медиков и полицейских. На других людей, неподвижно валяющихся или сидящих в неестественных позах. Он сразу увидел её — девушку, лежащую на полу лицом вниз, подобно сломанной кукле. Длинные волнистые волосы цвета золота укрывали её плечи и спину. Правая рука была согнута, словно девушка собиралась приложить её к голове и застыла в процессе. Светлые джинсы, полосатая бело-розовая кофта с рукавом в три четверти...

«Вивиан», — с ужасом подумал Брюс.

— Алли, — сдавленно прошептал Калеб.

Оба вздрогнули и переглянулись, затем одновременно двинулись вперед, медленно и опасливо. Ноги Брюса будто прилипали к полу, каждый следующий шаг давался тяжелее предыдущего. Калеб, видимо, испытывал то же самое. Им предстояло о узнать, кто перед ними — Вивиан или Алли, это было нужно, неизбежно и очень, очень страшно. Ни один из них не подумал, что девушка может быть жива. Похоже, медики её уже проверили.

Казалось, прошла вечность, но на деле минуло секунд пять-десять.

— Сэр, сюда нельзя, — один из полицейских пошёл в их сторону, но замер. Коллега спросила по рации, что происходит, как ведёт себя мужчина в синей рубашке, и, услышав ответ, велела выводить всех из помещения.

Брюс мучительно пытался вспомнить, есть ли у Вивиан белая кофта в розовую полоску. или розовая кофта в белую полоску…

— Он тоже в программе, — донеслась откуда-то реплика одного из парамедиков, далёкая и бессмысленная. Парамедик только что проверил по планшету результат поиска в базе данных. Вероятно, он забил имя и номер удостоверения личности погибшего мужчины (если оно было у бедолаги с собой), а, может, отсканировал отпечатки пальцев.

— Хорошо, — профессионально-обыденным тоном отозвался другой парамедик. — Ребята уже едут, будут максимум минут через пять. Должны успеть. Что?.. Зачем?.. - Вопросы были адресованы полицейскому, велевшему немедленно выйти из здания.

Калеб присел на корточки перед неподвижной блондинкой. Протянул руки, чтобы повернуть её голову и убрать волосы с лица, но остановился. Он не мог. Ему нужно было ещё время, хотя бы крошечный кусочек. Брюс стоял по другую сторону от несчастной, он склонился. Его взгляд упал на её правое предплечье. Словно во сне, Брюс осторожно взялся за холодную безжизненную руку девушки и приподнял. На предплечье была татуировка в виде папоротника.

Горе, отчаяние, гнев ударили в сердце и в голову. Ярость стремительно нахлынула на сознание, заволакивая его ядовито-зелёным туманом. «Нет! Не сейчас...» — взвизгнула в мозгу отчаянная мысль. Но впервые Брюс противился превращению не из боязни, что Халк кого-то покалечит или что-то разрушит, а из желания самому калечить и разрушать. Он хотел знать, кто сделал это с Вивиан, и он хотел убить того человека своими руками, а не руками Халка. Но мгла заполнила сознание, и Халк пробудился.

_**9** _

Кроме Тони никто в основной команде не знал о несчастье Брюса, по крайней мере, не подавал виду. Мстители далеко не всегда работали все вместе, зачастую они мстили врагам мира, добра и демократических ценностей по отдельности в разных уголках мира. Никто не лез к Беннеру с утешениями и душеспасительными беседами, и он был за это благодарен.

Время ползло садистски медленно, но всё-таки оно двигалось вперёд. Впервые в жизни Брюс работал ради работы: не чтобы достичь определённой цели, а чтобы чем-то занять секунды, минуты, часы и дни. А главное – чтобы как можно меньше думать о Вивиан и о том, что её нет. Но не думать о ней не получалось, следовательно не получалось забыть о потере.

Брюс был взрослым мужчиной, давным-давно расставшимся с иллюзиями юности. Живые продолжают жить, сама жизнь продолжается и меняется, люди меняются тоже. Брюс это понимал, и ему было тошно. Он заранее презирал себя за то, что рано или поздно воспоминания о весёлой светловолосой девушке отойдут на второй план. Но пока он нестерпимо скучал по Вивиан. Всё на свете отдал бы, чтобы снова увидеть её озорные глаза, полупрозрачные веснушки, услышать, как она говорит что-то забавное в своей фирменной манере... Алли теперь не казалась ему хоть сколько-нибудь похожей на Вивиан…

Однажды Беннера прорвало практически на ровном месте. Ночью, когда остальные работники лаборатории давно разошлись по домам, Брюс продолжал корпеть над экспериментальными расчетами. Не сошлись два третьестепенных показателя, перепроверить их было делом пары минут. Но вместо перепроверки Брюс схватил планшет и запустил в угол, после чего скинул со стола микроскоп и принялся крушить остальное неимоверно дорогое оборудование. Вскоре единственной уцелевшей техникой в помещении были камеры видеонаблюдения под потолком.

Набежала охрана, но невесть откуда взявшийся Тони – надо же, тоже ещё здесь - велел им не лезть. Сам зашёл в лабораторию и запер дверь.

На фоне им же устроенного бардака-хаоса сидящий в углу Беннер не сразу бросался в глаза. Прислонившись к стене спиной, он держал сцепленные ладони под подбородком и смотрел в никуда. Тони сначала показалось, что Брюс не замечает его присутствия.

\- Плохой день? - В биографии Старка это была одна из самых нелепых попыток пошутить, но он не мог придумать, что ещё сказать.

\- Обыкновенный, - откликнулся Брюс пустым голосом, не глядя на Тони. - Не лучше и не хуже любого дня за последние два месяца.

Тони медленно подошёл и сел рядом с Беннером. Они молчали не меньше четверти часа. И вдруг Брюс не выдержал.

\- Знаешь, что меня бесит? Об этом ублюдке коллеги, соседи, друзья и знакомые отзывались как о хорошем человеке, мол, тихий, доброжелательный, всегда готов помочь. И общественные защитники и прочие придурки тут же заголосили: давайте пожалеем его, он же хороший человек, у него просто был нервный срыв! А кто пожалеет тех, кого он убил, и их близких? Хорошим он перестал быть в момент, когда причинил вред другому, невиновному человеку! Если так хотел кого-то пристрелить, стрелял бы в себя! Вот тогда его можно было бы пожалеть! Но нет, находятся идиоты, которые смотрят на всё это со стороны и хотят показать, какие они гуманные и правильные! Они бросаются громко оправдывать убийцу, хотя их мнения никто не спрашивал! Не они пострадали от его действий! Он стрелял не в них, не в их родных, не в их друзей, не в их любимых! Подонок убил семь человек, включая собственную жену и тестя, а скольких ранил?! Он убил Вивиан!.. И его пытались оправдать! Да у тысяч, у миллионов людей проблем не меньше, но эти тысячи и миллионы не становятся убийцами! Что там у него было за несчастье? Переутомление на работе? Напряжённые отношения с женой? Психологический кризис? Как ещё защитник формулировал... Есть люди, которым в сто раз хуже — больные, потерявшие близких, несправедливо пострадавшие, да мало ли вариантов! Но они не вообразили, что имеют право причинять вред другим, а этот урод вообразил! И его выгораживали! У него тяжёлая жизнь, ха! А что он сделал, чтобы она стала легче или лучше? Только терпел и ничего не менял, пока не сорвался!

\- Человек не всегда может контролировать свои действия.

Запыхавшийся от быстрой, горячей речи Брюс посмотрел на Тони, как на предателя, однако через мгновение осознал, что и во взгляде Старка, и в выражении лица было что-то неестественное. Тони говорил не от души, он повторял заезженную реплику, формально, исключительно ради справедливости.

\- Да, - выдохнул Брюс злобно. - Человек не всегда отвечает за свои действия, но это не повод заставлять отвечать других!

\- И тебя нисколько не успокаивает то, что он умер в тюрьме?

\- Нет! - рявкнул Брюс так яростно, что Тони испугался, как бы Беннер не начал зеленеть. - Его должны были судить! Он должен был ждать смертной казни, бояться и мучиться, а не погибнуть неожиданно и быстро в какой-то дурацкой разборке! Он не должен был так легко отделаться!

Как же это было нетипично для интеллигентного доброго доктора Беннера — столь яростно, столь кровожадно желать кому-то мучений. Впрочем, быть интеллигентным и добрым гораздо проще, когда твои близкие живы и здоровы, а не когда их убивает случайно оказавшийся поблизости псих.

Тони покивал, звучно разомкнул губы и заговорил после секундного промедления.

\- Он мог отделаться ещё легче. Его могли признать невменяемым и отправить на лечение, а через какое-то время выпустить.

Слишком ровный, слишком холодный тон. Брюс уставился на Старка широко раскрытыми глазами. Поймав этот взгляд, Тони ухмыльнулся.

\- Ты абсолютно верно сказал, Беннер. Тот гад не заслуживал сострадания, он потерял право на него после первого же выстрела. - Его губы скривила усмешка, так и напрашивающаяся на эпитет «колючая». - Я никогда не был сторонником философии «Если тебя ударили по правой щеке, подставь левую». Мне нравится принцип «Если тебя ударили по правой щеке, сломай руку тому, кто это сделал, чтобы он больше не смог ударить ни тебя, ни кого-либо ещё, и чтобы остальные сто раз подумали, прежде чем попытаться кого-то избить». Моя совесть готова подписаться под каждым словом. Деньги дают много возможностей, друг мой. Обычно это неправильно и несправедливо, но изредка наоборот — если нельзя добиться справедливости по закону, её можно купить. Точнее - купить нужных людей, чтобы те купили других нужных людей, способных организовать убийство в тюрьме. Не смотри так. Неужели ты думал, что я оставлю безнаказанным убийство своей дочери?

\- Так ты...

\- Естественно. С самого начала. Бога ради, я же не дурак. Я всегда всё проверяю и перепроверяю.

\- И ты позволял?..

\- Позволял что? Обманывать себя? Это не обман, раз я знал правду. Как ни крути, я был виноват перед Вивиан или, во всяком случае, у меня был долг перед ней. И если она решила, что хочет получить уплату именно таким способом — помощью сестре, зачем мне возражать?

И снова молчание.

\- Жаль, что ты не знал её, - наконец, проронил Брюс.

\- А мне — нет, - признался Тони.

Брюс встрепенулся, готовясь осыпать друга упрёками, но потом сообразил. Родителей Тони убили, если б он ещё так же потерял дочь, к которой успел привязаться — а он непременно привязался бы к Вивиан, если б они поддерживали связь, - это сломало бы его.

\- Я знаю, что она была хорошим человеком... Она стала донором органов, ты в курсе?

\- Да. Вивиан рассказывала, что оформила согласие и присоединилась к программе ещё в восемнадцать лет. - После паузы Брюс глухо пробормотал: - Если тебе что-то не нужно, а другим надо позарез, почему бы не отдать?

\- Что? - Тони моргнул.

\- Таков был её девиз. Не держать у себя то, чем всё равно не будешь пользоваться. Отдать тем, кому это принесёт пользу.

Они оба были не медиками, но учёными, и потому имели о донорстве более подробное представление, нежели большинство людей. Не такой уж это идиллический процесс, хотя бы потому, что изымаются не только внутренние органы — для пересадки часто требуются, например, кожные покровы или фрагменты глазных яблок. Жутко думать об этом, когда речь не про теорию, а про конкретного, не чужого тебе человека. Невольно спрашиваешь себя, сознавал ли он всё до конца. Но Вивиан точно сознавала. Тони видел скан подписанного ею согласия, там всё было подробно и чётко.

\- Не спрашивай, откуда и как добыта информация. - Тони сжал губы на мгновение. - Пятерых людей Вивиан спасла от смерти, ещё нескольким дала шанс на полноценную жизнь. - Он вздохнул. - Её сердце пересадили молодой женщине, матери двух мальчиков-близнецов. У той была сердечная недостаточность — острое осложнение на фоне трудной беременности и родов. Женщину зовут Элизабет Андерсон. До замужества она была Элизабет Росс.


End file.
